Trace
| image = Characters_Trace.png | fullname = Albert Alexander Reynolds | alias = Trace | nickname = Redfish (by Redglare) | rank = Number 3 | occupation = | url = carmineclock | pchum = | species = Human (Felt) | sex = male | age = 27 | birthday = March 5 | heightweight = 5’10”/178cm 163lbs | birthplace = Midnight City (harbor) | residence = Midnight City, Felt Manor | relations = | mun = Rooty | position = Admin | skype = bunnimal | personalblog = rooteh/rootehful | 2ndchar = }} Trace is a mobster and member of the Felt mob, working under Doc Scratch as number 3. He has the ability to see people's past trails and is specialized in trailing of people, break-ins, blackmailing and assassination. He is human, but mutated after a failed experiment carried out by Doc Scratch, resulting in green skin and hair, pupil-less glowing eyes and sharp regrowing teeth. Personality In public, he's fairly outgoing. Depending on the occassion, he will either shameless entertain himself, willing to openly flirt with Fin or pick on people, or he will keep to himself, closely observing the people around him. In business he plays a tough. He'll keep a cool head and stay objective (unless it involves Fin). He prefers to stay away from violent and thuggish methods, but will try to rough up or intimidate others if necessary. He avoids getting into contact with people. If he needs to interrogate someone for information, he rather tries to winkle it out of them in a casual and unsuspicious conversation. He likes to be in control of the situation. He will constantly assess the environment, evaluate the risk of other people, look for escape routes or consider his chances to defend himself if necessary. In private settings, he's more of a recluse, even shy at times, or very caring for his family members. As much as he likes flirting, in private he'll show more of his romantic side. If not with Fin, he spends most of his free-time reading or working on ship models. Abilities Ever since the Felt gassing, Trace has the ability to see people's past trails for up to 3 hours, then they will fade. He is able to moderately control this ability, can block them out or focus on one. Usually he prefers to faintly see them around as it gives him a feeling of security. He's used to seeing them by now, so even when there are plenty of trails, it doesn't bother him much, unless he has to find a specific moment, in which case a mess of trails is just annoying. He knows a wide range of skills that are helpful and necessary for his job. He can lock-pick, sneak, drive. He also has a fairly good memory and camera he can use whenever evidence is necessary. He doesn't have excessive strength or speed, but good stamina, which he needs for when he's tailing someone or on a stakeout, sometimes walking or waiting for hours and staying up for days. Occupation Trace is a member of the Felt mob, working under Doc Scratch ever since he was taken in by him as a teenager. Here, he works on his own terms to earn money for the house and family, mostly by burglary and extortion. If assigned, he will also gather information about places or people by infiltration and shadowing or carry out assassinations. Biography Childhood Trace was born and grew up in Midnight City in a run-down home near the harbor. His father was a worker in the harbor, mostly neglectant, sometimes staying away from home for several days. Whenever he was home, he told Trace made-up stories about his adventures on the sea. His mother was a fish vendor, a job she had to drop due to health issues. The more she stayed at home, the more abusive she became, and the more his father stayed away, the more said abuse was directed at Trace. He went to school until the third grade, then was forced to drop out and work by his mother. He sold newspapers for a while, but learned soon enough that is was easier and faster to steal the money from people. He got into contact with street kids, learned new tricks and worked together with them. When he was twelve, he robbed a store with a few others. Some of them got caught sang out. The police was waiting for him at home. Afraid of them, and even more of his mother's reaction, he fled and never returned home. On the street He lived on the street for three years, getting by with the knowledge he learned before. He pickpocketed, broke into houses, stole food and money. Being distrustful of others, he didn't join any gang and kept to himself. It made fighting to survive a bit harder, but he also didn't have to share or be afraid of betrayal. He got to know a couple of girls during that time (still convinced he was straight and being with a girl was the only right thing back then), of which two flirted with him only to steal his money when they had the chance. The third one was excited by the idea of dating a dangerous guy from the street. However, when she invited him into her home, her father found out and chased him out with a gun. Scared for his life, he never returned. Living in the mansion When he was 15, he met Doc Scratch who offered to take him in. After living on the street for a while, he couldn't turn down the chance to have a nice roof and bed to live in. Scratch raised him, taught him criminality and obedience. Trace was always wary of the demonic man, but living there and working for him seemed better than any alternative. He needed some time to warm up with the others, but quickly befriended Fin, and soon after Crowbar. His work got more and more serious. Aside from assassination assignments and heists, he started working more independantly. At first mostly burglaries, but at some of those, he stumbled across delicate information that he used for blackmail. As he realized that method's effectiveness, he started looking specifically for more ways and victims for extortion. Turning green When he was 19, the Felt Gassing occured. As they clinged to each other during the procedure, Fin and Trace developed complimentary abilities. Trace needed a lot time to accept his altered look, hardly getting out of his room at first. Crowbar distanced himself from the boys more and more, trying to fulfill his position. Fin and Trace however grew even closer. Their friendship and games of gay chicken soon enough turned into a sort of friends with benefits arrangement. Only later they actually started their relationship. Current events Relationships Fin Fin is Trace's best friend and, by now, his boyfriend. Their friendship started out shortly after they both joined the mansion. It started rather violent, as one time Fin stole money from Trace, who in return beat him up for it. They often mocked and teased each other, gradually becoming friends. Their first kisses were to practice kissing, or so they said. They crushed on each other, but never admitted that. As they grew up, they became more and more physical, but never considered their relationship to be more than friendship. In October 1923, due to a magic anon messing with Trace, his feelings basically exploded, at first punching Fin, then confessing his love. They actually became a couple. During Christmas, Fin gave him a ring to celebrate their relationship. Fin cheated on Trace with Itchy. Trace forgave him, but still finds it a little difficult to fully trust him. However, no matter how troublesome he might be at times, he wholeheartedly loves and supports Fin. He risked his life to save Fin from drowning after he got kidnapped by the Crew, wants to try everything to help Fin deal with his gambling addiction and teaches him to read. Gallery trace_3.png|Bed hair trace_19.png trace_21.png|Whoops. trace_4.png|Cross-dressing for Fin trace_11.png| trace_20.png| trace_13.png|Saving Fin from torture trace_5.png|Saving Fin from drowning trace_6.png|Fin and Trace trace_15.png| trace_16.png|Gay babies trace_18.png|Fin and Trace as kids trace_12.png|A selection of outfits drawing_4.png|Drawing of Trace and die made by Fin drawing_1.png|Drawing of Trace made by Fin drawing_2.png|Drawing of Trace made by Fin drawing_3.jpg|Drawing of Trace made by Fin trace_17.png|Young Albert (M!A) trying on adult Trace's lingerie trace_troll.png|M!A'd into a troll trace_f_1.png|M!A'd into a woman trace_f_2.png|M!A'd into a woman Trace's photography photo_1.png photo_2.png photo_3.png photo_4.png photo_5.png photo_6.png photo_7.png|The picture in Fin's hat photo_8.png photo_9.png|Taken by Fin photo_10.png|OH NO SHE SAW ME photo_11.png|OH NO SHE'S GONNA KILL FIN photo_12.png|WHAM! photo_13.png|Fin, did you notice you placed the ring on the wedding finger? photo_14.png photo_15.png photo_16.png photo_17.png photo_18.png photo_19.png|Taken by Fin Trivia *Because of his father's stories, as a child Trace wanted to become captain of a ship and go on adventures. *He never takes off the ring Fin gave him. *He has a compulsion revolving around threes. He always knocks three times, he has three pillows in his bed and three ships in bottles on his desk. *His name is a reference to SPG's song Captain Albert Alexander. *He initially got his camera as a tool for shadowing and blackmailing people, but he frequently uses it, not only for casual photos of his friends and family, but also downright pornographic pictures of himself and Fin. *He likes to cross-dress for Fin, be it dresses, lingerie or heels. *He taught Fin how to dance. category:characters Category:Felt